Valentine's Chocolate
by roaringkitties
Summary: Miku asks Rin what she's going to do for Valentine's. Oneshot. RinxLen; Ren; Lin; Rated T for some romance.


-Day Before Valentine's Day-

"Rin-tan!" yelled Miku from the gates. "What're you gonna do about Valentine's day this year?"

"Eh? Valentine's day? I haven't even thought abo-" Rin stuttered.

"WHAT? What do you mean you haven't thought about it! I thought you were going to give Len chocolate for sure! Well, everyone thinks that." Miku let out.

"W-w-what? Why would anyone think that…?" Rin muttered defensively. _Why WOULD anyone think that?_ Rin thought to herself. _It's not like I like him or anything… Right?_ At that moment, Len walked through the gates and caught the duo by surprise. He hugged Rin around the waist tightly from behind before greeting them.

"Hey guys." Len said with a goofy grin on his face as his arms somewhat reluctantly unwrapped themselves from Rin's slender physique. "What're you guys talking about?"

"What? Nothing, we were talking about nothing!" Rin blurted, her face flushing a cute pink. "Absolutely noth- AH!" she yelped as she stumbled over a crack in the cement. "Ahh, that hurt!" Rin whined as she rubbed her head with her hand, nursing herself and her bruised dignity.

"Um…" Len murmured as his cheeks too, turned slightly pink.

"OHMIGOSH!" Rin screamed as she noticed her position. No wonder her landing wasn't that bad. She ended up right in Len's lap! Len was in a sitting position with his legs sprawled across the concrete and his hands supporting his upper body and on his lap was Rin, sitting almost too comfortably and way too close. Len turned a deeper shade of red as he realized he had an. Erm. "Little" problem.

_Think calm thoughts, Len. Pull yourself together! She's so out of your league!_ Screamed Len to himself. Trying to calm himself… er… down, he laughed at the situation and got up after helping Rin off his lap (though with great reluctance, admittedly). "Haha how'd that happen?" Len laughed, his voice laced with strain and awkwardness.

"Oh, haha, I don't know… I'm so sorry, though! I should've watched where I was going and…" Rin trailed off. Miku, realizing a choice opportunity, took the chance to leave the two alone and ran off to catch up with some other people.

"Oh it's fine! I didn't mind!" Len exclaimed, almost too enthusiastically, noticing his error when Rin turned an even deeper shade of red. "Well…" Lin started, "See you tomorrow!" He quickly smiled and turned around, running towards his home all while replaying when Rin landed on his lap over and over in his mind.

When Rin got home, she opened the door, greeted her parents and went to her room as fast as she could, still flustered from the previous events that day. She still blushed as she recalled Len's expression. _Valentine's day, huh… Chocolates for Len? He does like sweet things, and they also make his lips curl up into that adorable crooked smile of his…_ She thought. "WAIT. What am I thinking?" Rin yelled into her room. Her cheeks tinted an all-too familiar shade of red as she realized she had voiced that out loud. "Maybe I should make him chocolates…" Rin pondered to herself. That night, Rin got downstairs and grabbed an apron and cooking tools after looking up a recipe for truffles online. Following the step by step instructions, Rin ended up with a batch of cute, chocolaty, spheres coated in toppings like nuts, sprinkles, and white chocolate drizzles. She beamed at her cutesy creations as she carefully placed them into a petite box and tied a ribbon around it all. She set it in her school bag and got ready to sleep, as cooking the chocolates wore her out. After a peaceful night's sleep, it was Valentine's day the next morning.

-Valentine's Day-

Rin left her house the next morning with a spring in her step; cheery, nervous, and excited for school today. For LEN today. Meanwhile, Len was groaning, anxious, and nervous, not enjoying the anticipation of his seemingly one-sided love.

Rin bounded towards the school gate to be greeted by the sight of Len crowded by cute girls, all of whom were rushing towards him and offering chocolate as a token of their love. Her eyes widened and her heart sunk at the site of her hope for her crush was crumpled into nothing. The light left her eyes as her hands dropped limply by her side and she collapsed.

_RIN! RIN WAKE UP! RIN! Are you okay?_

Rin heard a voice shouting. Her vision was blurred as she looked up. Len was right above her face with tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.  
>"Len…?" Rin croaked.<p>

"RIN! YOU'RE AWAKE! THANK GOODNESS!" Len exclaimed as he held her tightly. He inhaled Rin's scent. It smelled of lemons and vanilla and it calmed him to know that Rin was in his arms and was doing perfectly fine.

"Len… What happened?" Rin managed to say.

"I'm not sure, but you were collapsed in the courtyard of the school, so I took you up to the infirmary." Len answered.

"Oh… Thanks…" Rin said with a smile and a blush.

"No problem." Len said, gazing into her eyes.

"Len, I have something to… Give to you." Rin choked out as she swallowed.

"What is it?" Len asked, his eyes wide with sincere curiosity.

Rin reached into her bag and placed a silver box into Len's lap. "Happy Valentine's day, Len. I wanted to tell you that… Ilikeyou!" Rin blurted. She slurred the last three words together so much that Len could barely make it out. But he did.

"I've always loved you, Rin!" Len said happily as he jumped on top of her in the infirmary bed and hugged her against his chest, tighter than ever before.

"Len… You're squeezing the life out of me!" Rin squeaked as she was smooshed by Len.

"Oh! Sorry! My bad… I was just so happy!" Len said honestly. "Rin! Lemme try one of the chocolates!" he said, excited to taste the food his new-found lover had made.

"You wanna eat them…?" Rin asked with reluctance. "They might not taste that great, it's my first time making them…"

"Of course I do, silly, they were made by the girl I like!" Len replied incredulously and then promptly popped a truffle into his mouth. Rin watched expectantly as a smile curled his lips and before she knew it, his mouth was on hers. Her eyes widened, but relaxed as she slowly got used to the feeling. Soon enough, Len, being the outgoing guy he was, slowly licked her lower lip and got her to open her mouth. He slid his tongue inside her mouth, much to Rin's alarm. Rin's inexperience made everything that much more enjoyable for Len and that first kiss led to them making out on the infirmary bed. But that's as far as it went. They kissed each other goodbye as both of them blushed and walked home. Both Rin and Len's minds were filled with one thought that night.

_It tasted like chocolate._


End file.
